Valentine's Surprise
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is the second story of Skylar from "Angel's Gift." Angel and Buffy are growing closer and closer. It's almost Valentine's day and Angel has a huge surprise for his favorite slayer. Dawn and Connor have a dance and Skylar gets bugged by a little pest.
1. Valentine's Surprise Chap 1

  VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this. Here's a little info and some spoilers (don't read them if you don't want to be spoiled):

Skylar: Skylar is Angel's seven-year-old foster daughter. She has golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes (like the sky) and she is _very_ short. When Skylar was four she was killed by a black demon. She came back a month later on Angel's birthday as a gift at age seven (how she aged is a mystery). She is also a Restorer. If you want to find out what that is I suggest you read this and the first story.

Chad: Chad is an angel of destiny. He doesn't look as old as time or anything, though. He looks like a young man with bleached white hair. He is the one who brought Sky back. Also he doesn't really control people's destinies. He just helps out when he can.

Reginald/Frank: Reginald is a demon (the demon that killed Skylar) that can transform into a human. Frank is his partner. They work at W&H. These two want Sky out of the picture. Frank was thought to be dead but… he wasn't.

My shout outs: Hey, I have to give my favorites their shout outs. Read stories by Gidgetgirl (my heroine), Pyro Bear, Lian, and Balticwoman. They're creative and cool. With all of this said, enjoy the story, please.

                                                CHAPTER 1

"I got you!" Connor yelled. He grabbed his younger sister and tackled her to the ground. "Got you!"

"Hey!" Skylar squealed. "No fair! You're big!"

"I'm not as big as Dad," Connor argued. "And you don't care when he does it."

"Daddy plays fair," said Skylar. She turned to Lorne, who was sitting on a couch watching them. "Uncle Lorne, tell him to play fair."  
  
"Play fair, Connor cakes," Lorne told him.

"Tattle tale," Connor joked. He grabbed Skylar again and tickled her. She released a large giggle.

"Where're Daddy and Aunt Buffy, anyway?" Skylar asked, getting away from Connor. She sat on the couch next to Lorne. He put his arm around her.

"They'll be back, peach pie," the green man told her.

          Angel and Buffy were in an alley on their latest demon hunt. They both had two-sided axes with them. Angel and Buffy had been growing closer more and more each day. They really enjoyed each other's company. It was more than friendship, though.

"Oh, Angel," Buffy finally sighed. "We've been here for over an hour. I don't see anything."

"Me, either," the tall vampire agreed. "Maybe we should call it a night." Angel let his ax touch the ground. "Hey, Buffy?"

"What?"

"Well, you see, I—" Something came out of nowhere and knocked Angel up against the alley wall.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I'm all right," said Angel, standing up.

          The two of them looked to see a red demon where Angel had been standing. It smiled a devilish grin, revealing it's yellow teeth.

"Does dental plan mean anything to you?" Buffy asked. He jumped at her. "Whoa! Guess not."

"Hang on!" Angel yelled. He hit the creature in the head with the side of his ax. It fell to the ground with ease. "Too easy."

          The demon jumped back up. Angel and Buffy swung their axes at the same time, killing the demon, and making its guts explode. Buffy and Angel fell back from the rush of demon blood that had splattered all over them. Buffy fell on top of Angel. She suddenly began to laugh. Angel joined in.

"I love you," Angel told her still laughing.

"I love you, too, Angel," said Buffy. She put her lips up against his and they began to kiss. They hadn't done that in a while. "Wow. I almost forgot what that was like. It's been weeks since… since you kissed me."

"I know. Let's make up for it." Angel grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in close. They began to kiss again.

A/N: Short, I know. I'll work on that. Also I'm betting that this confuses some of you. Why's Buffy there? Well, if you want to know then you'll just have to read "Angel's Gift" by… me! Reviews and harsh criticism (a _bit_ of criticism) will be very much appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Valentine's Surprise Chap 2

                                                                   VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 2 

          When Angel and Buffy got home they were still covered in demon slime. Lorne was sitting on a couch drinking a martini.

"Uh, rough nice?" he asked.

"Yeah. How are the kids?" asked Angel.

"They're fine. Dawn came home a couple of hours ago from the library. Connor and Skylar were just rough housing a little earlier."

"I need to shower," said Buffy. She headed upstairs.

"Hey, Buffy," Angel called to her.

"What is it?" asked Buffy, turning to him.

"I was just wondering. Are you doing anything tomorrow night? Maybe we could do something."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to."

"Great." Buffy smiled at him and went upstairs. Angel noticed Lorne giving him a look. "What?"

"Nothing, Angel pie. It's just that… I noticed you and Buffy are getting a little _closer_ these days."

"So?"

"So… are you going to tell her anything tomorrow?"

"Getting a little personal aren't you? No offense, Lorne, but I don't think you should be getting involved in this."

"OK. I'm just the little green demon on the sidelines saying; go for it, you idiot! But that's all." He took another sip of his drink.

"Thanks for the subtleties but… just thanks." He went upstairs. Angel knocked on Connor's door.

"Who is it?" Connor asked.

"It's me, son. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Dad."

          Angel walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Connor was sitting on the edge of his bed tossing a hockey puck up and down. Angel sat down next to him. Connor looked at Angel.

"Uh, Dad, no offense, but you look gross."

"Yeah, I know," said Angel. "So you were rough housing with your sister tonight, huh?"

"Yeah. And, Dad, no matter what she says I tackled her fair and square."

Angel chuckled. "Gotcha. Hey, Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Buffy, right?"

"Yeah. She's nice to me. Dawn's a little annoying but Buffy's cool."

"Great. Good night, Connor."

"Good night, Dad. And, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to wash." Angel gave him a smirk and playfully messed his hair.

"Hi, sweetie," Buffy greeted Skylar, walking into her bedroom. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and she was wearing a bathrobe.

"Hi, Aunt Buffy," Skylar smiled. "Was the demon scary?"

"Very scary. But we squished it good. How was your night?"

"It was OK. Aunt Buffy, Connor never plays fair."

Buffy smiled. "He's his father's son."

"Aunt Buffy, will you read me a book?"

"Sure, Sky. How about Cinderella?"

"OK. Aunt Buffy, do you think Daddy is like the prince? Do you like him?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Angel a prince but I do love him."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why aren't you Mommy?"  
  
"What?"

"Why aren't you my Mommy? If you love Daddy then you're my mom, right?"

"Um, it doesn't work that way, honey. You had a mom, remember?"

"Oh… yeah. But you'd be better," said Skylar.

"Thanks, Sky. Now let's read."

A/N: Should I mention that there might not be as much action/adventure in this as there will be family angst. Hey, I'm good at that kind of thing. You can't deny it. Reviews would be nice, people. And for those of you who are still confused by this story then I suggest _again_ that you read "Angel's Gift" and get caught up.


	3. Valentine's Surprise Chap 3

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 3 

          Dawn stood in the hallway near her locker. She was looking in the mirror hanging on the inside of her locker door. Someone tapped Dawn on the shoulder then. It was her friends, Tammy and Beth. Tammy had red hair. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a red sleeveless turtleneck. Beth had black hair. She was wearing a brown sweater and chocolate brown leather pants.

"Dawn, you will not believe it," said Tammy. She pointed to one of the Valentine's dance posters hanging on the wall. "Look!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Dawn. "There have been posters for that dance for nearly three weeks."

"No!" said Beth. "That's not what we mean."

"You will not believe what we heard," said Tammy.

"What?" Dawn asked, looking back at her mirror. She pulled back a lock of her brown hair.

"Dawn! Richard Stevens is going to ask you to the dance!" Tammy squealed.

"What? No way," said Dawn.

"Yes, way," said Beth. "We swear. We heard about it from Julia Johnson."

"Julia Johnson?" Dawn repeated. "As in the writer for the gossip column? I don't think so. She's never right about anything."

"Well, she's right about this," said Tammy.

"How do you know?" asked Dawn.

Beth said, "Well, Richard is walking over here right now."

          Dawn turned and looked down the hall. A tall, handsome blonde boy was heading their way. He was wearing a red and white basketball jacket and dark blue jeans. He was also smiling. His teeth were sparkling white.

"Oh, God," said Dawn nervously. "What do I do? I'm hideous."

"Put on some cherry lipstick. It goes with your sweater," said Tammy.

"Right." Dawn turned to her mirror again and began to rub the cherry lipstick all over her lips. She put black mascara over her eyes. The last thing she added was red blush. "OK. How do I look?"

"You look like a young Julia Roberts," Beth replied.

"Good enough," said Dawn. Richard walked up to her then.

"Hi," he smiled. "Dawn Summers, right?"

"Right," Dawn squeaked. "Hi."

"Hey. Listen. Dawn, you heard about the Valentine's Day dance, right? I was wondering something."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Would you go with me?"

"She'd love to," said Tammy.

"It'd be her pleasure," Beth added.

"Yes. What they said," said Dawn.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at seven? Maybe we can catch a burger afterwards?"

"Yes, of course. It's a date," said Dawn.

"Great. Later." He walked away.

"Oh, my God! Dawn, remember this moment because _this_ is the moment when you met your future husband," said Tammy.

"Guys, this is so cool! But I can talk for myself you know."

"Yeah, right. You just can't talk fast enough," said Beth.

A/N: I'd like some reviews if you wouldn't mind. So do you like the second story so far? Let me know.


	4. Valentine's Surprise Chap 4

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 4 

          When Skylar's private school let out Skylar did her usual thing of going out to the front of the building and waiting for Buffy or Gunn to pick her up. Skylar looked around at the other children. Everyone seemed to be talking to a best friend. Skylar hadn't made a friend since she'd started the new school. It made her feel terrible.

"Hi." Skylar jumped and looked behind her. A short blonde boy with dark blue eyes had just spoken to her. "I said, hi."

"Hi. Who are you?" Skylar asked puzzled. She'd never seen the boy at the school before.

"I'm… uh, Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"Skylar."

"Nice name."

"Thanks," Skylar smiled.

          Buffy's car pulled up then. Skylar turned back around. Buffy waved at her. Skylar waved back with a smile. When Skylar turned back to see Kevin he was gone. Skylar looked around. He wasn't anywhere. Skylar climbed into the backseat of Buffy's car.

"Hi, Aunt Buffy," Skylar greeted.

"Hi, Sky. How was school?" asked Buffy.

"It was OK."

          When Skylar and Buffy walked in the door Sky ran up to Gunn. He was at the main desk in the lobby reading a magazine.

"Hi, Uncle Gunn."

"Hey, kid. How was school?"

"It was all right."

"Hi," said Fred, walking in.

"Hi, Aunt Fred," said Sky.

"Hi, sweetie." Fred turned to Gunn. "A case came in a couple of minutes ago. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sorry, can't. I have things to do," Gunn replied. Fred pouted. "Sorry, babe. You know I'd do anything to squish evil with you."

"I know," Fred pouted. She looked at Buffy. "Do you want to come?"

"I don't know. I have to go out with Angel in a few hours," said Buffy.

"This won't take long," Fred assured her.

"All right," Buffy sighed.

          Gunn headed upstairs as Buffy and Fred started to gear up. Skylar sat on a couch, doing her homework. Then she heard someone giggling. She looked up. Kevin was standing in the middle of the lobby holding a vase.

"This place is cool," he said. "Can we play here?"

"How'd you do that? How'd you get in my house?" asked Skylar astonished.

Kevin laughed again. He tossed the vase at Skylar. She caught it wobbly. "Come on. Throw it back."

"No. We can't play with this. My daddy doesn't like me goofing in the lobby, anyway."

"He won't know. Besides I don't have any friends."

"You don't? I don't, either. OK. We can play a little."

"Yes!" Kevin cheered. "Throw it back to me."

"What if it breaks?" Skylar looked at the vase.

"Don't worry. I never miss."

"OK."

          Skylar tossed the vase to Kevin. He threw it back at her. As Skylar tried to catch it Connor walked downstairs. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

"Huh?" The vase fell and broke. "Oh, no!"

"What'd you do that for?"

"No. It wasn't me. It was Kevin." Skylar pointed at the blonde boy.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. He's right there." Skylar pointed again.

"Sky, I don't see anything."

Skylar looked at Kevin. "Yes! He can't see or hear me. It worked."

"What? Connor, didn't you hear him?"

"Skylar, knock it off. Why were you playing with the vase?"

"Kevin started it!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Kevin_ started it. But _Skylar_ is the one who has to clean it up."

"I can fix it." Skylar put her hands over the broken pieces of the vase. Pink light glowed from her hands. The vase started to build back together. When Skylar pulled her hands back it was completely fixed. "Yes!"

"Sky, just because you can heal stuff doesn't mean you can break it."

"Connor, please don't tell Daddy. Please?" Skylar flashed her puppy eyes at him.

"Oh, all right. I won't tell."

A/N: I have a thing going on here. But I bet you guys have questions. What's the deal with the creepy little Kevin kid? Why do I keep switching from dates, to dances, to weird kids? Well, you'll have to keep reading if you want to know. Reviews, please.


	5. Valentine's Surprise Chap 5

      VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 5 

          Buffy and Fred didn't take long to come back home from the job. Angel was in his bedroom getting ready for his date with Buffy. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Angel said. Connor poked his head in. "Hey, Connor. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. I just…" Connor began to trail off. He was staring down at the floor.

"What?"

"What if I wanted to ask somebody to go somewhere?"

"What? What kind of someone?"

"A… girl someone."

"Oh. Then you just ask them."

"Like you did Buffy?"

"Well, yeah. What's this all about?"

"Nothing. Thanks." Connor left out of the room. Angel just shook his head. Connor walked into Dawn's bedroom.

"Can't you knock?" Dawn snapped, looking up from her English text.

"I could but I won't." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I heard you're going to the dance with Richard Stevens."

"What is this, a slow news day?"

"Uh, whatever. Anyway, do you know who Tammy is going with?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"No, you're not. You like my friend Tammy, don't you?"

"Maybe. What do you care?"

"_Maybe_ I don't want you to have anything to do with me or my friends."

"Who cares? I'm asking her out, anyway."

"Yeah. Like she'd go with _you_."

"We'll see."

"Fine. I guess we will."

          Skylar was playing with her dress-up trunk in the corner of her bedroom. Someone picked up a small top hat. Skylar looked up and saw Kevin wearing the hat.

"Hi. Can we play again?" he asked.

"I don't want you here," said Skylar.

"Why?"

"You almost got me in trouble. I don't want to play with you."

"I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did."

"Please? Come on. Let's play."

"No!" Lorne passed by Skylar's door but came back to it when he heard her talking. "Go away, Kevin! I don't want you here."

"Can't we be friends?"

"Why?"

"I said I don't have any."

"Fine. But if you get me into trouble again—"

"I won't."

"OK."

"Um, peach pie," Lorne spoke up. Skylar gasped and turned to him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Kevin! Can't you see him? He's right there," said Skylar, pointing at Kevin.

"Kevin? Oh! I get you. Hi, Kevin." Lorne waved. "Later."

          Skylar turned to Kevin. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Lorne knocked on Angel's door. "Who is it?" Angel asked.

"It's the green dude."

"Oh. Come in, Lorne."

Lorne went into the room. "Um, I don't mean to sound all nosy or anything but I'm thinking you should talk to Skylar."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, haven't you noticed that since she's come back she hasn't made any friends?"

"Oh, yeah. I noticed."

"And now she's talking to someone named Kevin."

"What?"

"She has an invisible friend."

"An invisible friend? Skylar?"

"Yes. The kid is lonely, Angel face."

"Um, no problem. I'll just talk to her when I get home."

"OK. Because if she's still talking to "Kevin" by middle school you have a problem on your hands." Lorne left out of the room.

Another knock came. Buffy stepped in. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a red blouse, and red heels. Her hair was down. Angel smiled at her. She looked beautiful.

"Hi. Ready?" Buffy asked him.

"Yeah. I am. You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you." She was referring to his black sweater, black slacks, and black leather jacket. "So where are we going?"

"To a restaurant downtown. You'll love it."

"I'm sure. Let's go." Angel walked over and put his arm around him. They headed downstairs.

A/N: Hmm… lot of plots going on here. Oh, well. That's the way I like it. (Usually, anyway.) Some reviews would be nice. You know. Since I post for you.


	6. Valentine's Surprise Chap 6

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 6 

          Angel and Buffy were seated at a small table, facing each other, in their restaurant. Buffy took a glance at the menu. Angel took a glance at her. Buffy finally looked up to see Angel staring at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"Uh, nothing," said Angel. "It's just… it's been a while since you and I have… been together like this."

"I know." Buffy took his hand in hers. "Believe me. I've missed you. I know I've been living with you all this time but I miss you. I miss us."

"And that's why I have something to ask you," said Angel. "Because I've missed us, too."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Give me one reason why we should."

"Because I'm crazy about you."

"Same here. OK. That's good enough." She reached over the table and planted a kiss on his lips. "I missed that, too."

"Oh, yeah. Ditto."

Lorne knocked on Skylar's bedroom door. "Uh, sweet cheeks, can I come in?"

"Sure," Skylar replied.

Lorne walked inside. "I just wanted to say good night."

"Night."

"Would you mind if I said good night to Kevin?"

"So you can see him?" Skylar was relieved.

"Uh, of course. If you can then I can." He waved at numerous spots in the room. "Uh, good night, Kevin. Sleep tight, buttercup."

Skylar sighed annoyed. "He's not here, Uncle Lorne. He was just here but he left _again_."

"Oh. I see. Well, when you see "Kevin" again tell him your uncle Lorne says hi."

"OK. Good night."

"Good night, doll face." He closed her door.

Kevin giggled. Skylar looked over and saw him sitting in a corner of her room. "That man is funny. Why's he so weird looking?"

"_You're_ weird. Why are you hiding?"

"I don't like grown-ups." He picked up one of Skylar's books from the floor. "I don't read, either. Here!" He tossed it.

"Kevin, no!" Smash! The book crash threw one of Skylar's windows. Skylar glared at him. "You're in trouble."

"No. _You're_ in trouble. They can't see me, remember?"

          Skylar sighed with a hard groan. What was with this crazy boy? Was he just nuts? Kevin laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

A/N: Boys, huh? Well, reviews would be so very much appreciated. Mainly because while I'm writing this (for you) this morning I'm going to be late for school. Give me something for the trouble.


	7. Valentine's Surprise Chap 7

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 7 

          Angel and Buffy walked into the hotel. Angel had his arm around her wait. Lorne looked up from his martini bar. He smiled.

"You two were gone a while. What? You can't call now?" Lorne joked.

"Sorry, Dad," said Angel. "We were having a great time."

Buffy kissed his lips. "Good night." She headed upstairs.

"Uh, not to be nosy, but what happened?" Lorne asked, when Buffy was out of sight.

"Buffy and I are back together," Angel replied.

"Yes! I mean, uh, great. Finally." Lorne said the last word under his breath.

"So how was Skylar?"

Lorne had a puzzled look on his face. "Was _I_ in charge?"

"Yes…"

"Then she was a doll. But "Kevin" kept making appearances."

Angel sighed. "It's just a phase. She'll grow out of the imaginary friend thing."

"Well, here's hoping."

"You're back together? Seriously?" Dawn asked Buffy. Buffy had just come up to Dawn's bedroom.

"Yes. Tonight was great. I can't believe we're together again."

"Neither can I. Way to go. Looks like we're both lucky in love."

"Why's that?"

"Because Richard Stevens asked me to go to the Valentine's dance with him on Friday night."  
  
"Let me guess. Football star, right?"

"Basketball star. But close."

          Angel stepped into Skylar's bedroom. She was asleep. The blinds and a curtain covered the broken window. Angel walked over and sat down near her. He touched the side of her face. Skylar stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Sky. I'm home," Angel smiled at her.

"Hi, Daddy. Did you have fun?"

"Loads. Were you good for your uncle Lorne?"

"Yes. But, Daddy, he doesn't see Kevin. You see him, right?" Angel looked around the room. He didn't see anyone. "He left again."

"Sky, I know things have been tough. If you ever need anyone to talk to just come to me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, Daddy."

"Hey. Is it just me, like it always is, or is it cold in here?"

"No! I mean my window is open a little."

"Do you want me to close it? I don't want you to get sick."

"No! I'm OK, Daddy."

"All right." Angel kissed her cheek. "Night."

"Night." Angel left his daughter's room.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted sooner. But as you guys know it wasn't my fault. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. More is on its way. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten. More would be nice, my friends.


	8. Valentine's Surprise Chap 8

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 8 

          That next Thursday afternoon Dawn was talking with Beth and Tammy at their usual table in the school cafeteria. Dawn looked up and groaned. Connor was coming in their direction. Connor stopped at their table.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, Connor," said Beth.

"Hey," Tammy smiled at him.

"Hi," said Dawn dryly.

"Um, listen, Tammy," Connor started.

"What is it?" Tammy asked.

"I know I'm a little late but would you want to… go with me to the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow?"

"Sure," Tammy replied quickly. "I'd love to. I'll be at your house at around seven."

"Great. It'll be fun." Connor shot Dawn a sly look and headed out.

"Um, be right back, guys," said Dawn, standing up. She went after Connor. Dawn grabbed onto his arm. "Connor!"

"What? I like Tammy. Is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not that. It's just… I don't want my friends coming to _our_ house. You never know what's going to happen."

"Uh, hello. Isn't your date, Richard, picking you up at the hotel?"

"What? Oh, gosh, I forgot! Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Dawn, relax. We can't hide ourselves forever." Connor walked off.

"Can't hide ourselves?" Dawn thought. "Having a date changes him." Dawn went back to her friends and sat down. "Tammy, are you honestly going with Connor?"

"Yes," said the redheaded girl. "Dawn, I know he acts like a lame brother towards you but he is just so cute to me."

"Gross. So, Beth, who are you going with?" asked Dawn.

"I can't go at all," Beth replied. "I'm grounded. My mom _claims_ I was being disrespectful towards her." Beth's cell phone went off then. She took it out of her pocket. "Hello? I don't care if it is an emergency; don't _ever_ call me on this line! Bye, Mom. Love you." She hung up. Dawn and Tammy stared at her. "What?"

A/N: Let's see where this goes. I'd seriously like some reviews here. 


	9. Valentine's Surprise Chap 9

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 9 

"So, Angel," said Buffy, sitting down next to him on a couch in the lobby. "What are we doing tonight?" It was nearly seven o'clock on Valentine's Day.

"I have a surprise for you," Angel replied. "We're going to your favorite Italian restaurant."

"Angel, this must be big."

"It is."

          Dawn came walking downstairs then. She was wearing a long, black dress, black heels, and her cherry lipstick. She was carrying a black purse. Her brown hair was up.

"Dawn, you look incredible," said Buffy.

"Thanks. I just hope Richard likes it," Dawn smiled.

          Connor came in looking as casual as possible. He wasn't dressed that way, tough. He was wearing a tuxedo and bow tie. His hair had been trimmed and he'd combed it nicely. He was carrying Tammy's corsage.

"Connor?" said Angel in disbelief.

"What?"

"Connor, you look good enough to be seen in public with," said Dawn.

"Thanks," said Connor dryly.

"Kevin!" Skylar yelled, running downstairs. The other people in the lobby looked at her. "What? I can't find him."

"OK, Skylar, sit down. I think we need to talk," said Angel.

"Daddy, what'd I do?"

"Nothing. It's just… … uh, I've been worried," Angel replied.

"So have I," said Buffy.

"But I—" the door knocking cut her off.

          Dawn ran up to the doors and opened them. Richard was standing there looking as Hollywood gorgeous as ever. He was also wearing a tux but he wasn't wearing the bow tie. He had a corsage for Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn. You look awesome," said Richard.

"Thanks. So do you. Come in." Dawn took Richard's arm and led him into the lobby. "Guys, this is Richard Stevens."

"Hi," said Buffy and Angel in unison.

"Richard, this is my sister, Buffy. This is her boyfriend, Angel. This is Angel's daughter, Skylar. And you know Connor, Angel's son."

"Hey," said Connor.

"Hi. You're tall," said Skylar.

"Thanks. Hey, Connor. Hi, Skylar." Richard turned to Angel and Buffy. Nice to meet you."

          A knock came at the door again. Connor went over and answered it. Tammy walked in. She was wearing long red dress, long red heels, and her lipstick was crimson red. Her red hair was down and straight instead of her usual curly ponytail.

"You look great, Connor," said Tammy.

"Thank you. You do, too." He turned to the others. "Tammy, this is my dad, Angel. This is his girlfriend, Buffy, and Dawn's sister. You know Richard. And that's my little sister, Skylar."

"Hi, everyone," Tammy smiled. "Ready to go, Connor?"

"Ready. But hang on." Connor took Tammy's pink and white corsage out of its holder and tied it around her wrist.

"Perfect," said Tammy.

"Here's yours, Dawn," said Richard. Dawn smiled as Richard gently pinned Dawn's red corsage to her left dress strap. "Great."

"I'll say," said Dawn. "Let's go."

"Have fun," said Skylar.

"Be home by eleven thirty," said Angel.

"Be _careful_," Buffy added.

          The four teenagers left the hotel. Both couples were arm and arm with their dates. Gunn walked down to the hotel lobby.

"Why is it so cold upstairs?" he asked.

Skylar's eyes grew as wide as oranges. She'd completely forgotten to heal her window after Kevin broke it.

"Cold?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I think the air's coming for Skylar's room," said Gunn.

"Skylar, you probably forgot to put down that window last night," Angel said. He got up and headed upstairs.

"_Daddy_, where're you going?" Skylar exclaimed.

"Upstairs. I'll close it," said Angel.

"No! I'll do it!"

"Skylar, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing," said Skylar quickly.

Angel began to get suspicious. "Skylar…"

"OK. Come on. I gotta show you something." Skylar led the way upstairs. Angel, Buffy, and Gunn followed her.

A/N: I just realized something. Skylar doesn't have a last name. I'd like some reviews but I also have a contest. Whoever can guess what Angel's big surprise is leave your first name in a review. Whoever comes closest to what the surprise is you get a special shout-out and your name will be Skylar's middle name. The hint is in the second chapter of this story. Think about Skylar's talk with Buffy. (If you don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone then e-mail it to me, please. I'd prefer that, anyway.)


	10. Valentine's Surprise Chap 10

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is the second story in my Skylar series. I can't say how many stories there will be. I also can't say how long _this_ story will be, either. Mainly because I'm not sure yet of what will happen. Also some of you may not have read the very first Skylar story "Angel's Gift" so you may not quite understand this.

       CHAPTER 10 

          Angel, Buffy, and Gunn all followed Skylar upstairs to her bedroom. She pulled up her blind and revealed the broken window.

"What? How did that happen?" said Buffy.

"Kevin did it," said Skylar.

"Skylar Elisabeth Helen Angel!" Angel rebuked. 

"Daddy, I didn't do it! It was Kevin," Skylar argued.

"Uh, Sky, enough with the Kevin thing," said Gunn.

"But he's real! He just doesn't come out when other people are around," said Skylar. "Kevin! Kevin, come out!"

"Skylar—" Buffy started.

"No! He's for real," Skylar argued.

"Skylar Elisabeth Helen, that's enough," said Angel sternly. "Now listen. Kevin isn't real. He's imaginary. You can't keep blaming things on your invisible friend."

"But, Dad, I—"  
  
"Hey!" Chad appeared in Skylar's bedroom. "What's up, folks?"

"Chad," they all said simultaneously.

"And hello to you all, too," said Chad. "Listen have you seen this kid I'm looking for?"

"What kid?" asked Gunn.

"Well, he has blonde hair, he's short, he's about Skylar's age, and his name is Kevin."

"Kevin?" Buffy turned to Skylar. "You weren't making him up were you?"

"No. Told you," said Skylar.

"Wait. Who is this Kevin kid?" asked Angel.

"He's an angel of love in-training. He's a junior cupid," said Chad. "We've been looking for him for the longest time. The kid makes so much trouble. Especially around Valentine's day."

"Why is Skylar the only one who's seen him?" asked Angel.

"Because a cupid has to conceal himself from others in order to spread his love around without anyone noticing. So far he's been able to hide himself from anyone older than thirteen. Is he here?"

"Yes," said Skylar. "He's been bugging me."

"How are you going to find him?" asked Gunn.

"Leave that to me," said Chad. "Kevin! Make your loving butt appear." Kevin appeared next to Chad. Everyone gasped. "There he is."

"I hate it when you do that," Kevin grumbled.

"Well, mister, you are in deep doo-doo! You are in for the longest time-out of your life," said Chad.

"Same old. Same old," Kevin muttered.

"But _first_ you're going to apologize to Sky for causing her so much grief," said Chad.

"Sorry," Kevin mumbled. "Uh, can we still be friends?"

"I guess," said Skylar. She turned to Angel. "Can we, Daddy?"

"Well, I guess. You do need some friends. But you also need to heal this window," Angel replied.

"OK!" Skylar agreed.

"Well, we better be off. I'm going to tell the other angels to cancel the search," said Chad. "Well, later, you guys and gals." Chad vanished with Kevin.

Angel knelt down to Skylar. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's OK. Dads make mistakes, too," said Skylar with a smile.

"Well, now that this is cleared up can we go out to this surprise dinner?" asked Buffy.

"All right," said Angel. "Change into your best wear. This night will be special."

"Uh, that reminds me. I'm taking Fred out. See you two later," said Gunn, exiting the room.

"What am I going to do?" asked Skylar.

"Why don't you be your uncle Lorne's valentine?" Buffy suggested.

"OK." Skylar left out of the room. "Uncle Lorne!"

"Angel, what's so special about this dinner?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, you'll see," said Angel.

A/N: Hmmm… what's the surprise? What are the identities of the winners? Stay tuned to find out. Ha! I sound like a TV.


	11. Valentine's Surprise Chap 11

       VALENTINE'S 

                                      SURPRISE

NOTE: I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters because they belong to Joss and the WB. But I own Skylar (in a way) and any other character you don't recognize.

A/N: Well, guys this is the very last chapter of the second Skylar story. I had loads of fun with it but all good things must come to an end. I hope you like this chapter.

       CHAPTER 11 

          Angel and Buffy were having dinner in Buffy's favorite restaurant. Buffy was wearing a red silk blouse, a black skirt, black shoes with red heels, and her hair was down. Angel was wearing a crimson red sweater (not a black sweater, for once), black slacks, and a black jacket.

"So what about that surprise you had for me?" asked Buffy, taking Angel's hand in hers.

"Hang on," said Angel, noticing several couples starting to get up as the music got slower. "Let's dance."

"_You_ want to dance? Is the surprise a personality change or something?"

"Just come on," Angel smiled. He led Buffy out to the dance floor.

          Dawn and Richard went out to the hallway of the high school. The dance was being held in the gym. Dawn was laughing.

"Richard, this has been a great night. Better than I expected," said Dawn.

"Great. Because I have something to ask you," said Richard.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Listen, I know we haven't known each other very well but ever since I first laid eyes on you… I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so nervous about asking you to this dance. You're totally hot."

"Hot? Well, that's true. But I was nervous about you asking me. I made a huge fuss."

"But I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

          Dawn gave him a funny looked. Then she smiled. She moved up and planted a kiss on his lips. Dawn pulled back after a few seconds.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Totally," Richard replied. He pulled her closer by her waist and they began to kiss again.

"Here you go, Tammy," said Connor, handing her a glass of punch.

"Thanks, Connor. I'm having a great time," Tammy smiled.

"So am I." They smiled at each other. "Would you like to do this again… any other time?"

"What took you so long to ask? I've always had a crush on you."

"What? You have?" Tammy nodded. "I've always had one on you, too."

"I just hope you get better at asking me out. Now are we going to keep babbling or are you going to kiss me?"

"We could do both," said Connor joking.

"Well… I prefer kissing." Tammy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in. They kissed passionately.

          Lorne was putting Skylar to bed. They'd been having fun the entire night.

"OK. Good night, princess. And sorry that I didn't believe you about that Kevin kid," said Lorne.

"It's OK," said Skylar. "Uncle Lorne, why do you think Kevin was being so bad?"

"Well, he _is_ a kid. Just like you he gets worried, lonely, and just plain crazy." Skylar giggled. "Night, valentine."

"Night, Uncle Lorne. Love you." Skylar closed her eyes. Lorne smiled at the little girl.

"You know, Angel, for a broody freak you're pretty light on your feet," said Buffy.

"Right back at you," said Angel.

          The slow dance ended. Angel led Buffy out to a terrace. Buffy leaned out against the balcony. Angel leaned in next to her.

"You know, Angel. This is has been a really great night. I've forgotten how great you are."

"Same here. But don't forget. You'll always be the girlfriend that sent me to hell."

"And you'll always be the pathetic boyfriend who deserved it."

"Shut up," Angel smiled. "You'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that we're together again. I know a _lot_ of things have changed but some things are just the same."

"Are you trying to get to some type of point?"

"You called that one." Angel took a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Buffy Summers, will you marry me?"

"Shut up!" Buffy exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry, stupid!"

          Angel smiled brightly. Buffy wrapped her arms around him. Angel hugged back lovingly. Buffy was all smiles. She and Angel finally faced each other. They slowly leaned in and began to kiss. This had been the best Valentine's Day ever.

A/N: Don't you just love happy endings? I'm suddenly a romance freak. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this story. Look for the next Skylar story coming in March. I hope you had fun with this because I did. Reviews for the final chapter would be greatly appreciated. And thanks for the ones I've gotten. You guys are great.

Second A/N: Hey! I almost forgot. I have to announce the contest winners! Skylar's new name is Skylar Elisabeth Helen Angel. Who are Elisabeth and Helen? They're the contest winners! Elisabeth is Pyro Bear (one awesome author), and Helen is Buffy-Spike-Mad (another great). They're the winners in the "what's Angel's surprise for Buffy" contest. Congratulations, guys, and keep writing!


End file.
